Walcz jak bohater lub przepadnij jako tchórz
Totalna Porażka w Rytmie Kasy '- Odcinek 15 '''Tori: '''Owww! Jestem taka podekscytowana! ''Zniecierpliwiona siedziała w pokoju kontrolnym. 'Tori: '''Dzisiaj będzie bardzo wyjątkowy dzień! ''Zakręciła się na fotelu. Tori: Wyznam Drake`owi swoje uczucia! W końcu wiem co do niego czuję. A.. no i finał tych... zawo.. ziemniaka i zawodniczki. Inaczej nie mogło jej przejść przez gardło. 'Tori: '''W ostatnim odcinku zawodnicy, konkretnie przegrani mieli za zadanie przeforsować naszą finałową trójkę. Przepytywali, zadawali mordercze zadania, wymusili do większego wysiłku by zdobyć uznanie w ich oczach. No tak, by coś osiągnąć trzeba nie poniżyć. Hehe. Mimo jednak starań i zachowania swojego stylu bycia cool Ce`Brie nie zyskała ponownej aprobaty i została jedynie widzem naszego finału. ''Pokazała dwa zdjęcia z tajemniczego pomieszczenia. 'Tori: '''Allie i Tom dostali szansę zmierzenia się w pojedynku! Czy to będzie finał w imię miłości, przyjażni i seksu? Czy może Allie nadal jest niezdecydowana? A może Tom się znowu zajara i nie będzie nic ogarniał? Cóż.. dowiemy się tego wkrótcce w wielkim finale Totalnej Porażki w Rytmie... ''Rozrzuciła wokół siebie mnóstwo banknotów. '''Tori: Kasssy! Z kilku z nich ułożyła sobie wachlarzyk. Tori: Ależ ja kocham moją pensdję za każdy ten odcinek. Śmiała się zadowolona ze swoich zarobków po czym nastąpiło ściemnienie. Opening Początek taki jak zwykle, czyli kamery wyskakujące z różnych miejsc. Następnie na moment pojawia się Tori, która odpoczywa na leżaku i jest wachlowana przez Ruby i Drake’a. Potem pojawia się widok na plażę, gdzie Lion próbuje poderwać Ce’Brie, lecz nagle chłopak zostaje powalony na ziemię przez Matta. Ce’Brie nie wie o co chodzi, więc idzie dalej. Mija Willa, Isaaca i Jonathana, którzy próbują jak najszybciej wyjść z wody, ponieważ są ścigani przez rekina. Całą sytuację oglądała z rozbawieniem Marry, która siedziała sobie na pomoście. Następnie kamera okazuję willę. Na zewnątrz możemy zobaczyć Misty, która dyskretnie zagląda przez okno. Po chwili okazuje się, że próbuje podsłuchać Toma i Garry’ego, którzy wspólnie spiskują. Potem widok przenosi się do kuchni, gdzie Grażyna próbuje coś ugotować, ale nagle wybucha pożar. Świadkami tego były Temple i Yoco, które od razu starały się ugasić ogień. Nie wiadomo, czy opanowały sytuację, ponieważ kamera ponownie przeniosła się na zewnątrz, gdzie Abi-J’Shiristina z zaciekawieniem oglądała seks małp. Obok niej siedziała Allie, która właśnie rysowała wielkie serce na zdjęciu Toma. Potem kamera pokazała dach, na którym stał Kenny w przebraniu superbohatera. Chłopak skoczył, a następnie upadł tuż obok Allie, która nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że Kenny prawdopodobnie stracił przytomność. Na koniec ponownie pojawia się Tori stojąca przed willą innym miejscem w którym mieszkają xD. Za nią stoją wszyscy uczestnicy, którzy z uśmiechem machają do kamery, a nad nimi pojawia się napis Total Drama: Money Lovers. Willa Wszyscy przegrani miedli dostęp do każdego zakamarku willi. Wszyscy przegrani dostali możliwość spędzenia ostatniego dnia w willi. Nawet Kenny mimo zakazu dostał szansę jak i Marry, która już lepiej sobie radziła z swoją zarazą i już nie stanowiła zagrożenia wybuchu epidemii. xD Sama Tori gdzieś się udała w pilnej sprawie dopięcia ostatnich szczegółów na czas finału. Kenny gdzieś tam sobie siedział i obserwował, co robią inni. Kenny: Ale tłumy... Chyba pierwszy raz jest tutaj tyle osób... (pokój zwierzeń)Kenny: '''Cóż, mogę przebywać tu razem z innymi, ale pod warunkiem, że będę grzeczny. Z tego powodu niestety muszę porzucić plany zniszczenia Toma... Nie dziwi mnie to, że jest w finale, bo większość osób pewnie głosowała na niego z litości, ale ja wiem, że za tą życiową niedojdą kryje się prawdziwe zło! Dlatego też jeśli on wygra, to z wielką chęcią ukradnę mu pieniądze. W końcu tylko po to cały czas tutaj byłem! Yyy, chyba nie powinienem tego mówić... '''Grażyna: SŁUCHAJCIE WY HIENY CHOLERNE TO JEST PODSTĘP, SŁYSZYCIE PODSTĘP ONI MNIE OSZUKALI HIENY JEBANE JA IM TAK NIE DAM APEL DO HIEN: ZAJMIJCIE SIE HIENY SWOJĄ DUPA!!! TO JEST POMYŁKA!!! JAK JA SPROWADZĘ KATINESS I KSIĘDZA JANUSZKA DO WAS TO WAM NOGI Z DUPY HIENY POWYRYWA!! JESTEŚCIE CHORZY LUDZIE POWCY PIS RZĄDZI, ANDRZEJ DUDA I KOŚCIÓŁ!!!! Tom nagle zakrztusił się herbatą. Tom: Przepraszam... Chwila, skoro możemy iść do każdej części willi... to do ekipy też. Ktoś ze mną idzie? Abi wypchnęła go z kamery. Abi-J'Shiristina: Och! Tak się cieszę, że jestem w finale! Wiedziałam, że moja strategia mnie tutaj doprowadzi! <3 To idealny moment do powrotu... więc ogłaszam, iż sama przywracam się w finale do programu! <3 Pomachała do kamery. Abi-J'Shiristina: Emmm... a gdzie jest mój facet Johnyyy? *.* Śluby w TV są teraz takie moooodne! <3 I możemy pokazać naszą wspólną szynkę! <3 Jonathan: 'Ehm znowu to cudowne miejsce ;u No cóż.. ''Jonathan westchnął i usiadł na kanapie. Allie ogarnęła, że są tu wszyscy uczestnicy. '''Allie: Łii! To dzisiaj są moje urodziny, czy Toma? <3 Allie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Sądzę, że to jednak moje urodziny, bo bez przesady, tylko ja nawiązałam szczególną więź z Marry! I ona tu jest! W dodatku moje urodziny były miesiąc temu, więc sory Tom, ale to chyba nie twój czas! Twoje urodziny są dokładnie... emm... a nieważne! To chyba Tom jest tym dobrym w naszym związku... '''Allie: Taak! Możemy świętować! Zaczęła skakać, ale wszyscy mieli ją gdzieś i nie chcieli się do niej przyłączyć, więc ona ich też i skakała dalej ^.^ . W tym czasie Kryśka podwaliła się do Johna. Abi-J'Shiristina: A teraz dawaj pyska i lecimy z tym showmancem! <3 Ustawiła się do pocałunku. Jonathan: 'Yyyyy? ''Nie wiedział o co chodzi ;u Tom zaś postanowił pójść do pokoju ekipy. W czasie drogi jednak znalazł karteczkę. Przeczytał ją. '''Tom: Restauracja z Drake'iem w czasie finału? Nieźle... Tom postanowił poczekać przed willą. Allie (pokój zwierzeń): 'Okej, już organizatorzy mi wszystko wyjaśnili i jednak to nie są moje urodziny. Nie martwcie się, następne są chyba za miesiąc... A tak, teraz mam powiedzieć przemowę finałową. Nie lubię dużo mówić, a ostatnio wszyscy kazali mi właściwie cokolwiek mówić, uderzać się o podłogę, myśleć... Ehh... Teraz muszę odreagować, a raczej popaplać jeszcze więcej, bo tak mi kazali, meh... Yyy, sory, odleciałam na chwilkę. Tak! Przemowa... Okej, muszę przyznać, że żartowałam z tym uczestnictwem w poprzednim sezonie! Nie brałam w nim udziału na serio, tylko byłam stażystką na kilka dni... I tak mnie potem wylali, albo uciekłam... Głównie to chodzi mi o to, że nigdy nie miałam szansy udziału w czymś takim, bo Kimberly zawsze to robiła, ale potem była zawiedziona i narzekała, że odpadła zbyt szybko... ej, ja chyba jeszcze nie odpadłam! Albo przegapiłam odcinek z eliminacją... W każdym razie ona zawsze mówiła: "Ty się do tego nie nadajesz!", a tu wychodzi na to, że dotarłam do samego końca... Nawet nie wiem, jak to się stało! Może ci ludzie, którzy mówili, że "mamy sojusz, c'nie?" jakoś mi pomogli, ale nie wiem. Jeśli chodzi o sojusz, to teraz kumam co to znaczy... ludzie postawiają cię w sytuacji bez wyjścia i każą robić, co oni chcą. Oczywiście przeważnie się kłócą, ale to część rytuału. Jeśli chodzi o te sojusze, to do pierwszego zostałam zmuszona, ale spoko... więc zrobiłam sobie swoj drugi własny sojusz! Ostatecznie chyba oba się rozwaliły... A i jeszcze był trzeci, ale ten jako jedyny wytrwał do końca, hihi <3. Znaczy chyba, Tom rzadko się w tej sprawie do mnie odzywa... Znaczy, yyy... No ale ogólnie jestem zadowolona. Zadania to chyba był dla mnie fart, ale dzięki temu nabrałam pewności siebie, bo coś tam udało mi się wygrać i to była dla mnie solidna lekcja! A skoro wszyscy odpadli, poza mną i Tomem, to chyba serio oznacza, że nie trzeba być super-silnym, ani super-mądrym, żeby dotrwać do końca. Staraliśmy się, ryzykowaliśmy, nieogarnialiśmy, popełnialiśmy błędy... a przynajmniej ja tak robiłam. Byliśmy po prostu sobą! To miała być zabawa i ja się tą grą bawiłam najlepiej jak umiem. I jestem z Toma taka dumna, że pomimo swojego nastawienia udało mu się tyle wytrwać! No ale to nie oznacza, że się poddam i oddam mu zwycięstwo! Jak to miałam powiedzieć... <''wyciąga karteczkę> Walcz jak bohater lub przepadnij jako tchórz! Taak, kazali mi to powiedzieć, nie wiem po co. Tyle wystarczy? <''nikt nie odpowiedział więc wzruszyła ramionami i poszła''> '''Tom(PZ): Co ja mogę powiedzieć? Było fajnie. Szkoda, że więcej powiem w finale, no ale nie będę psuł sobie niespodzianki... A więc pamiętajcie! Walczcie jak bohater lub przepadnijcie jako tchórz! Gdzieś w okolicy Sama Tori stanęła w nieznanym miejscu, gdzieś daleko poza willą. Znajdowały się tam tajemnicze drzwi, gdzie zawsze pojawiały się na końcu. '' '''Tori:' No w końcu producenci mi pokazali to miejsce! Zadumiona i pełna nostalgi chciała pochwycić za wrota i wejść. Te jednak nic się nie ruszyły. Tori: Co to ma znaczyć!? Przyjrzała się im dokładnie, gdzie zauważyła dorobione zamki. Tori: 'O spryciarze, postarali się! ''Ktoś w oddali się zbliżał. Ta będąc czujna obróciła się. Na twarzy zarysował się uśmiech. '''Tori: Drake! Drake: 'Tori! ''Podbiegł do niej natychmiast. '''Tori: Czemu mówili, że umarłeś? ):< Drake: '''Bo to zwyczajni idioci -,- '''Tori: Jak śmieli! Tupnęła gniewnie nogą. Tori: Pożałują tego, w szczególności ten kto to zaczął! Drake: Wolę nie przytaczać kto... Tori: 'Oj nie martw się, nei bedę az tak okrutna. ''Skrycie w myślach już myślała o jakiś torturach dla tego osobnika. Sam Drake poczuł się nieco niezręcznie. W końcu złapał ją za rękę. '''Drake: Ważne, że w końcu się znowu widzimy po tak długim czasie. Tori: Owww :* Skoro mamy wszystko gotowe to chcesz może dasz się gdzieś zaprosić? :D Drake: Z przyjemnością! Tori: To świetnie, ale najpierw wróć do żywych, bo troszkę z tym wyglądem straszysz. Nie mógł się spierać. Był trochę przepocony i brudny. Drake: Zawsze! Tori: 'To choćmy! ''Pobiegli razem prosto do limuzyny, po czym odjechali sobie. Miasto, Restauracja Po półtorej godziny oboje już przygotowani, odświeżeni pojechali prosto do miejsca które zaproponowała Tori. Wysiedli z limuzyny i razem siedli sobie przy stoliku w strefie dla vipów. '''Tori: Oww! Ale tu luksusowo. Zachwyciły ją bordowe kolory z olbrzymią ilością pnących się fikusów oznabiajace marmurową fontannę. Z sufitu zwisały zdobione kryształami żyrandol. W samym pomieszczeni panował niewielki półmrok zapewniając znacznie romatyczniejszy nastrój. Elegancko ubrany kelner podszedł do nich. Kelner: Witam w Saint Jean-Paulo! Najmodniejszej restauracji w Myamie. Proszę oto nasze karty. Odebrali je od niego po czym odszedł by w spokoju mogli wybrać sobie coś do jedzenia. Tori: Uuu! Mają bogaty wybór. Proponujesz coś? :3 Drake: '''Może...Coś we włoskim stylu? :] '''Tori: Mają tutaj ponoć świetne carpaccio i tiramisu. Ooo i może białe wino weżmiemy! Spojrzała jeszcze raz w kartę. Tori: Albo może czerwone? Co wolałbyś? ^^ Drake: '''Emm...Mi obojętnie. :> '''Tori: Dobrze! ^^ Uniosła rękę. Tori: Kelner! Podszedł do niej ten z wcześniej. Tori: Zamawiamy sałatkę nicejską, carpaccio, kaczkę oraz tiramisu na derer jak i czerwone wino! Kelner: Rozumiem. Dziękuję za zamóienie. Tori: Oh czy to nei wspaniałe! :3 Miło jest wykorzystywać premię od pracodawców! :D Drake: 'Zgadzam się. :D ''Przytaknął. '''Tori: To powiedz mi mój kochany, czemu oni uważali, że nie żyjesz? xD Drake: '''Bo ich inteligencja równa jest poziomu 0. :P '''Tori: Oj zgodzę się wyjątkowo. Ci finaliści to jakaś porażka. Aż niestety ma się ochotę zepsuć tą niespodziankę, którą tak starannie im szykowała. Westchnęła lekko zawiedziona. Drake: 'Nie przejmuj się tym. ''Poklepał ją po ramieniu. '''Tori: Jestem zbyt wymagająca od siebie? Za wysoko stawiam sobie poprzeczkę? Czy może jednak za bardzo się wczułam? W sumie.. Ponownie westchnęła i delikatnie objęła jego dłoń. Tori: Wolę skupić się na czymś innym. Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy i powoli zagościł u niej uśmiech. Drake: 'Hehe... ''Poczuł się lekko niezręcznie. 'Drake: '''Czyżbym o czymś nie wiedział? :) ''Odwzajemnił uśmiech. '''Tori: Oj jestem pewna, że to akurat wiesz. Powiem więcej! Jesteś pewnie tego pewnie. :3 Odparła po czym podszedł kelner wraz z daniami i ustawił przed nimi talerze z eleganckim podaniem dodatków na osobnej tarcy oraz kubełka z lodem i winem w środku niego. Drake jednak miał problem, bo nie wiedział o co chodzi xDDD Drake: 'No taaak... ''W myślach jednak: O nieeee... nie mam pojęcia o co chodzi... ;__; 'Drake: '''No to co, zdrowie? '''Tori: '''Tak, zdrowie! Za nas! ''Trochę była podirytowana, że niczego nie skojarzył. No sama mogła być bardziej prostolinijna bo w końcu to chłopak. Jednak cieszyła się chwilą i wzięła kieliszek pozwalając Drake`owi by nalał i jej i sobie. :P Drake zauważył to podirytowanie, hehe. :D 'Drake: '''Tak, za nas! <3 ''Napili się. :3 Sączyła sobie wino i podjadała od czasu do czasu, patrząc się jednym kątem oka na niego, drugim jakby wodziła. 'Drake: '''Wiesz... ''Zaczął niepewnie. 'Drake: '''Nie sądziłem, że kiedyś to powiem, ale...powrót do tego show to najlepsze co mnie w życiu spotkało. ''Uśmiechnął i zarumienił się. 'Tori: '''Owww, masz na myśli spotkanie ze mną! :3 ''Pojawiła się w niej iskierka. '''Tori: Początkowo była przeciwna posiadania w ogóle pomocników, ale będąc szczera kiedy zobaczyłam twoje papiery to mi zaparło wdech. :3 Nie cieszono się osobami o takiej naturze. Przynajmniej szefofstwo mówiło iż my to przy nich pospolici ludzie. Drake: 'Poważnie? :o ''Zdziwił się. 'Tori: '''Chyba nie muszę ci przypominać co poprzedni asystent czy jak wolisz jeszcze wcześniejszy prowadzący odwalał. xD Tamta prowadząca wydawała się okej, ale w sumie nie miałam okazji ich bliżej poznać. Wszyscy zaczęli mnie hejcić >< ''Trochę się zezłościła, ale szybko to minęlo. '''Tori: Przepraszam, ja tak ciągle o pracy i naszych obowiązkach ale chcę ci coś powiedzieć szczerego. Przerwała na chwilę jedzenie i chwyciła go za rękę. Tori: Wiem, że to trochę dziwnę i w sumie nie zdziwię się jak mnie wyśmiejesz za to. W głowie miała tylko jedną myśl: Dziewczyno, czemu taka byłaś!? Tori: Ale czy czujesz coś o wiele więcej niż tylko... pracownicze stosunki? Byłeś dla mnie wyjątkowo miły, nawet jak ja cię no.. Trochę się zawstydziła i nie chciała dokończyć tej myśli. Drake: 'Wiesz...Byłem rozbity po rozstaniu z pewną osobą... ''Zawiesił się na chwilę. 'Drake: '...Jednak przebywanie z tobą jakoś podniosło mnie na duchu i nie mam na myśli tylko tych nocy wspólnie spędzonych, byle by tylko nie pozwali cię bo nie jestem pełnoletni, ale tak...czuję coś więcej. Odparł z uśmiechem. 'Tori: '''O jednak.. ''Dziewczyna nagle zareagowała nadzbyt emocjonalnie i wręcz się rozpłakała. Jednak to nie były łzy żalu i smutku. Wręcz przeciwnie. Wstała i przez stół zawiesiła się na jego szyi. '' '''Tori: '''Dziękuję.. i tak powiem to.. ja cię pokochałam... ''Ucałowała go delikatnie w policzek. Nie miała aż takiej śmiałości. Drake jeszcze bardziej się zarumienił. ;u; 'Drake: '''To było niespodziewane. :o ''On również objął Tori. Pociągnął ją do siebie przez stół tworząc niestety szkody w postaci potłuczonych naczyń i zmarnowanego jedzenia (please), aż usiadła mu na kolanach. '''Tori: '''Ależ ty męski i stanowczy. < Za bardzo mu pozwoliłam wejść do willi. '''Tom: '''To on był w willi w ogóle? '''Tori: '''Niestety. On ma drugi klucz i nie odda go pewnie po dobroci. Trzeci wiem, że ma Brian. Nie pytajcie nawet czemu i jak... '''Allie: A czwarty? Tori: Czwarty gdzieś sama zapodziałam, albo zwyczajnie nie wzięłam go ze sobą. Póki co skupcie się by odzyskać pozostałe trzy! Czwarty jakoś muszę jeszcze poszukać, więc macie nieco łatwiej. Allie: Okej! To czas ruszyć! Tom: 'Czekaj! ''Zatrzymał dziewczynę. 'Tom: '''Powiesz chociaż gdzie mamy ich szukać? '''Tori: '''Hm.. Vince jest gdzieś na tym pustkowiu czy lesie czy co to tam było, gdzie Drake was wywiózł w ramach tego koszmaru czy coś. Brian.. zielonego pojęcia nie mam. Drake w sumie też. Ale jestem pewna, że są gdzieś w mieście. Poradzicie sobie! Jakoś xD Zaczynamy wielki finał! ''Zarzuciła dla nich po plecaku, gdzie mieli mapę okolicy, przekąskę na drogę, pudełko na klucze oraz kartner umożliwiający korzystanie za darmo ze wszyskich środków miejskich. Allie wzięła mapę i zaczęła ją składać. Po kilku minutach ułożyła samolocik, jednak był on złożony dość krzywo, więc nie poleciał daleko. Allie rozzłościła się i włożyła mapę do plecaka, po czym pobiegła gdziekolwiek. '''Tom: Pójdźmy tam gdzie Vince. Idziesz że mną? Wziął mapę poszedł w kierunku miejsca, o którym mówiła Tori. Postępy Toma i Allie, Poszukiwania Vince`a Tom chwilę chodził. Potem się odwrócił. Tom: Ej, gdzie Allie? Allie!!! Allie ukazała się tuż za Tomem. Allie: Mój instynkt mówi, że jesteś tutaj... Po co mi mapa, skoro mam swój instynkt! Chciała przytulić swój instynkt, ale nie wiedziała jak. Allie: Yay, jesteśmy razem w drużynie! Chodźmy szukać tego, co mamy szukać! Postanowiła zaczekać, aż Tom gdzieś pójdzie, żeby mogła pójść za nim. Tom: Dobra, idziemy. Zaczęli iść. Niczego nie byli widać, żadnych zwierząt czy ludzi, już nie mówiąc o Vince'u. W oddali jednak było widać dziwny dym unoszący się ku górze. Ciężko było go nie dostrzec. Więc Allie i Tom postanowili pójść w stronę unoszącego się dymu. Znależli dziwną chatę z przygasającym ogniskiem. Niczego nie spodziewając się para weszła do chaty i zaczęła tam szukać klucza. Vince: Widzę, że ktoś haniebnie szpera w mojej chatcce! Wpadł z powrotem do swojego domu zastając Allie i Toma, którzy wywracali mu wszystko do góry nogami. Vince: 'Nieładnie tak bez zapowiedzi! Oj nieładnie.. ''Próbował sobie przypomnieć skąd ich zna, ale nie kojarzył. Allie obróciła się i zmrużyła oczy, sapiąc ciężko. '''Allie: TO TY! Chciała się na niego rzucić, ale potknęła się o coś na podłodze i upadła na ziemię. Vince: 'Ahh! Teraz pamiętam! Ta niezdarna zmora co chodziła za Kimberly! xD Nie pamiętam jednak imienia.. ;/ Za dużo ich było >< ''Allie zaczęła wstawać, a w chatce zaczęło się dawać odczuwać coraz bardziej narastający wiatr. '''Allie: Jestem... Allie wstała. Allie: ALLIE! Allie wpatrywała się w Vince'a, czekając, aż jej odpowie, albo zmoczy bieliznę. (: A z tym wiatrem to żart, przeciąg się zrobił albo co... Vince: 'Brrr... Jesteś taka przerażająca.. I to spojrzenie... ''Trochę poczuł się nieswojo i oblał go lekki pot. 'Vince: '''Mowy nie ma! To moja samotnia, gdzie nie skrzywdzę już nikogo. Chyba, że wolisz bym znowu rozpalił swój ogień w moim szlachetnym sercu i sprawił by podskoczyła ci adrenalina. ''Podszedł do niej i delikatnie zaczął się przystawiać. '''Vince: Powiedz.. chciałabyś by skoczyła ci adrenalina? Czy chcesz zaznać odrobiny nieba ze mną? Chociaż minęło tyle czasu to starych sztuczek się nie zapomina. Bo miłość pozostanie miłością! Allie: A może to lepiej ty się z niego wynieś! Pomachałą przed nim palcem. Vince: 'Wynoś się lepiej z nim z mojego domu! ''Allie otworzyła buzię. '''Allie: Nie obrażaj Toma! Tom coś jęknął i szepnął na ucho Allie. Allie po kilku minutach zrozumiała o co mu faktycznie chodzi. Allie: A i oddawaj klucze. Wszystkie! Teraz! Vince: 'Klucze? Ahhh! O to ci chodzi. ''Nagle spojrzał na nią z chytrą miną. '''Vince: '''Tak! Mam klucze. I może jak się postarasz to tobie jeden dam. '''Allie: Ok. Jak się postarasz to ci dam. Po chwili zajarzyła, że powiedziała coś nie tak. Allie: To znaczy... postaram się... Uśmiechnęła się niewinnie. '''Vince: '''Okej... Dziwnie się na nią spojrzał. '''Vince: '''To może.. o! Wiem! Ostatnio jestem w trakcie tworzenia drugiej książki mojego autorstwa, gdzie przewodnim motywem są rozstania. Pierwsza część była o miłości. Jeśli zinterpretujesz jakoś ciekawie pierwsze wydanie to może ci dam ten klucz.